Monsoon
Monsoon is a heavyweight robot built by Team Monsoon for the third season of the BattleBots reboot on Discovery and Science, a collaboration between former Robot Wars roboteers Tom Brewster (Tauron), Tim Rackley and Sam Griffin (Concussion), and Sarah Asplin (The Alien)https://battlebots.com/robot/monsoon-s3/. Monsoon is a black and blue robot armed with an asymmetrical vertical bar spinner. Like its sister robot Tauron, Monsoon is invertible, and its weapon mount is designed to pivot so that it's identical whichever way up it is, and its feeder spikes will be on the ground even if Monsoon is flipped. In his build log, Tom Brewster confirmed that Monsoon is pretty much his design that would have fought as Tauron Mk3 if Robot Wars had been renewed for another season, but with a different color scheme and "Monsoon" lettering in the armor. It did very well and reached the quarter finals in its debut. At the end of the season it also won the Founders' award. This is one of the "giant bolt" awards and is awarded by BattleBots Founders Trey and Greg to the team that best embodies the spirit of BattleBots. They announced: "A great robot, great fights, and great team. Your 2018 winner is Monsoon!" Robot History Discovery Season 3 Monsoon's first opponent was against veteran Red Devil. When the match began, things were going well for Monsoon as its attacks tossed Red Devil into the air and eventually took off Red Devil's saw blade. However, the impacts took its toll on Monsoon too as its weapon eventually stopped working. This was a result of the weapon spinning the wrong way once Monsoon was flipped and eating a piece of Red Devil, which jammed the weaponhttps://www.facebook.com/MonsoonBattlebot/posts/610209999358302. This reduced the match to a pushing match. Monsoon continued to attack as smoke began pouring out from the weapon as it was attempting to spin and managed to prevent much of Red Devil's control by raising its chassis upwards each time Red Devil wanted control. Time ran out just after Red Devil took a shot from the killsaws and the judges awarded a 2-1 split decision for Monsoon. Monsoon next found itself up against Petunia, whom was fresh off a win against Rotator. The match started out well for Monsoon as they landed a hit on Petunia's backside, causing hydraulic fluid used to power Petunia's weapon to leak out. Petunia kept going so Monsoon hit hard enough to spin it 360 degrees, only to land upright. Even so, Petunia kept coming so Monsoon dealt it another blow and smoke began pouring out of its opponent. However, this also stopped Monsoon's weapon. Both robots continued to maneuver around until Petunia got high-centered on the arena floor while Monsoon lost traction due to the amount of hydraulic fluid on the arena floor and couldn't movehttps://www.facebook.com/MonsoonBattlebot/posts/629755347403767. By the time Monsoon was able to move again it could only get traction on one side, but by then Petunia had burst into flames and still couldn't move. Petunia was counted out and Monsoon won by KO. Up next for Monsoon was former champion Son of Whyachi. When the match began, things started off okay for Monsoon as they weren't taking any major damage from their opponent. However, that quickly changed as Moonsoon took a hit from Son of Whyachi that flipped it over but Monsoon quickly self-righted. Monsoon then took more hits from Son of Whyachi, the latter of which sent both robots flying in opposite corners. Monsoon retaliated by landing a hit on Son of Whyachi's hammers that sent its opponent flying but landing upright. This hit took out Monsoon's weapon as it was now bent out of shape and the brackets supporting it had broken, leaving it virtually defenseless to its opponent's attacks. Making matters worse, the next attack took off one of its two front armor panels before Monsoon took the final blow from Son of Whyachi that ruptured its battery and started to fill the arena with smoke. Monsoon was still capable of some movement but its driver opted to just not move as it was unlikely that the movement would've been enough to continue the bout. Monsoon was counted out, giving Son of Whyachi the KO. Monsoon had a 360 camera attached for this fight but it got thrown off to the edge of the box by an early hit, however it carried on filming and BattleBots posted the BotCam clip on YouTube.https://youtu.be/GfbW-_TfVss Monsoon's next opponent was Axe Backwards, which was still striving for a win thus far. This match was off to an aggressive start as Monsoon delivered two big hits on Axe Backwards' wheels. Axe Backwards had lost all driving ability but its drum was still working. Axe Backwards was counted out and Monsoon showed no interest in taking a hit to the still-spinning drum of its opponent and took the win by KO. The selection committee determined that Monsoon did enough to make the top 16 and was drawn up against Jamison Go and SawBlaze. The match started off poorly for Monsoon as their SawBlaze got underneath Monsoon's ground clearance and shoved them around the arena. However, after SawBlaze missed a charge, Monsoon managed to get at it's backside and tore into SawBlaze's rightmost tire on that side of the drive then quickly followed with another hit that ripped out part of the saw arm, rendering the saw arm useless and leaving SawBlaze to use its dustpan. SawBlaze continued to shove Monsoon into the sides of the arena, until one charge pressed Monsoon weapon-first against the wall, and would have likely broken their spinner had Tim Rackley not turned the weapon off a few seconds before the impact. After Jamison Go released Monsoon, he left the right side of his robot open and Monsoon capitalised, ripping off rubber and immobilising SawBlaze's right wheel, meaning it could only drive in circles. Monsoon continued it's onslaught, knocking SawBlaze around before one huge hit on one of their forks caused SawBlaze's right wheel to snap clean off. A hit from the kill saws knocked SawBlaze's saw arm over, and Monsoon delivered a massive shot to it that knocked it back over into it's original position. Another hit by Monsoon, this time on SawBlaze's left wheel, left the saw robot fully immobilised, but it couldn't be counted out as there were less than 20 seconds left in the fight. Knowing this, Team Monsoon backed off a little, spun their weapon up and in the final moments of the fight, tore on of the decorative dragon heads off of SawBlaze's saw arm, smacking the whole weapon up to the highest angle on it's axle, before it dropped back to earth like a dying hand as the buzzer sounded. The judges were called upon to make a decision, and they ruled unanimously in favour of Monsoon, allowing them to advance to the quarterfinals to face Brazilian drum spinner Minotaur. This match was pretty even to start as neither robot was able to get the upper hand. Monsoon was mostly taking sparks from Minotaur but soon found itself without a working weapon as its weapon belt had been removed. Monsoon was then toppled onto its side and taken to the arena barrier where its awkward angle prevented its drive wheels from touching the arena floor. Monsoon's team tried to convince Minotaur's team to free them but their request was denied and they were counted out, eliminating them from the tournament. Wins/Losses *Wins: 4 *Losses: 2 Faruq Tauheed Introductions "This high-pressure fighter is gonna make it rain.The forecast, rowdy and a one hundred percent chance of pain. Seek shelter, it's MONSOON!" "Coming across the pond like James Bond, ready to send you to double-o-heaven, and leave you shaken, not stirred, it's MONSOON" "Hi. It's Faruq, your friendly weatherman here, and I'd just like to say...GET INSIDE YOUR DAMN HOUSE! HERE COMES A MONSOON!" "It's a British invasion. I am the walrus. I am the A-man and this is the robot MONSOON!" "This bot will leave you washed up. Prepare to cower under its tidal wave of power. It's MONSOON!" "Arr! A storm's a brewin' so batten down the hatches. This bot's forecast is to destroy all of its matches. It's the stormin' deformin'. I don't think it's Mormon, MONSOON!" References See Also *Tauron (Robot Wars) *Concussion (Robot Wars) *The Alien (Robot Wars) *Monsoon - Battlebot on Facebook Category:British Robots Category:Invertible Robots Category:Robots armed with Spinning Bars Category:Heavyweight Robots Category:Foreign Robots Category:BattleBots Competitors Category:Robots that fought on television Category:Robots fitted with Slam Cams Category:Weather Based Robots Category:Heavyweight Quarterfinalists Category:Robots with more Wins than Losses Category:"Founders Award" Winners